


A world in danger

by dmichelle312



Series: Glimpses of parallel universes/alternate realities in the multiverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Blood Drinking, Brainwashing, Demon-worshipping cult, Demons, Environmentalism, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Healing, Hopeful Ending, Humans, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interracial Relationship, LLF Comment Project, Lizardmen, Male-Female Friendship, Saving the World, School, Spies & Secret Agents, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: A young woman find herself in a parallel universe/alternate reality where human beings live in the same world with supernatural creatures, she find herself in a world in danger invaded by one or several evil entity(ies) who wish to take over it and enslave everyone and where the cult leaders of a demon-worshipping cult brainwash a group of people into worshipping a demon for power and prestige, a world where the main planet has been damaged by pollution, natural disasters and toxins released caused by excessive mining, greed, etc. Fortunately for the rest of that world, some of its inhabitants who oppose the forces of evil are organizing a resistance, and good entities send a message of hope to the inhabitants of that world through the young woman.





	A world in danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/gifts).



> This story is heavily based on glimpses I have seen of a parallel universe/alternate reality in a "dream" a few years back.
> 
> Also, see my post here for must read articles and must watch videos on science, multiverse, "dreams", parallel universes, alternate selves, and quantum jumping (copy the link and paste it into your browser):
> 
> https://plus.google.com/u/0/101700419832707251773/posts/TMN8gU8ubjh
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPn66chQBVr5QMCFxZ_qugGU
> 
> And this is the anti-war message I quoted towards the end of my fanfic (I couldn't agree more with her):
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgiDK1iMgnM

What if "dreams" aren't really "dreams", but us living a parallel life in a parallel universe and sleep is just the portal into the parallel universes. A lot of other people share this theory and agree that it is most probably the case. Also, a lot of science books and magazines talk about parallel universes, also known sometimes as alternate realities or alternate timelines, about the multiverse and our alternate selves, and about other things such as quantum jumping or the mandela effects. Think about it. What if your "dreams" are realities from parallel universes. And possibly, your reality is one of their "dreams". What if "dreams" are actually just the adventures you have in parallel universes across the multiverse?

That would explain why everything in those "dreams" feel just as real as this reality, if not more at times. That would also explain why we "awake" or "wake up" in those "dreams" and are just as lucid there as we are here, and why when we touch objects there like a wall, a table, a rock, or a doll, it feels just as solid and tangible underneath our hands and fingers as any object in our reality. It also explains why at times we have two sets of memories while inhabiting one of our alternate selves, our own and that of our alternate self. For example, you meet someone in that parallel universe and part of you know that you have been friends with this individual for years while another part of you know that you just met that person for the first time and that you cannot possibly know this person and yet you do and cannot shake off the feeling. Or you're grieving the loss of a dear friend you were close to while at the same time wondering why you are so affected by the passing away of someone you have never seen or heard about before and yet have personally known for years and you can't shake off the feeling. We share the memories of our alternate selves while we inhabit them and we remember their memories after we have inhabited them.

I think we don't really "dream", we actually live two lives simultaneously in parallel universes and consciousnesses switch from one to the other by sleeping. We don't realize this right away because when we are in one life, the other life feels like a "dream", at least at first and is less perceived by the untrained mind. In those parallel universes, there are beings and creatures that do not exist in our reality, because in our world they either went extinct or went into hiding a long time ago. There's one of my trips in a parallel universe that I remember with perfect clarity and as if it was yesterday.

I was in a school yard listening to some music on the radio, singing and dancing along and being happy that it was a beautiful day and that the sky was blue, there was no cloud or sign of bad weather. Then I walked into the school and the halls were empty and silent. The walls and ceilings were painted a light shade of blue-purple. As I kept walking through the hall, I saw a fountain. Someone was bent over the fountain taking a drink. As I got closer, I noticed that it was a girl no older than sixteen with jet black hair, pale skin, and eyes that were slightly glowing red like ember, that she had a straw that she had plunged into the fountain she was drinking from, and that what she was drinking from the fountain with her straw was not water but was in fact blood. She lifted her head and noticed me. She seemed very angry when she spotted me. She snarled at me, blood dripping from her lips and straw. She was a vampire. I don't know why she was eating through a straw. There are several possibilities. Maybe she couldn't bear the thought of biting and killing humans so she was drinking donor blood with a straw. Or maybe she fell in love with a human and she was trying to win them over. Or maybe she lost her fangs in battle. To this day, I still don't know why she was doing this and whether she was good, evil, or a shade of grey morality-wise.

But she looked at me and snarled at me, and seemed very angry. Maybe because she had been seen in a position of vulnerability. And I ran away to avoid further angering her and to avoid confrontation, the last thing I wanted was to get into a fight with this girl. I think she only wanted to scare me off, not harm me, because she didn't chase after me. I climbed a staircase and lightly bumped into another girl. This one was not a vampire. She had chestnut hair and hazel eyes and there was a sparkling aura around her, she was human-size and didn't have wings. If it hadn't been for her delicate beauty and the unusual sparkles in her aura, I could have mistaken her for a human. She was a fae or fey. She gave me a warm and compassionate smile and just watched me as I climbed the stair and walked away.

When I reached the next floor of the school, I heard a bit of a ruckus. The noise was coming from a classroom on the other side of the hall. I walked into the classroom and noticed that the classroom looked much bigger on the inside than it had on the outside, as if it had been altered with some kind of magic or technology to be almost as big as a gym. There were a bunch of students pointing at the reading material in their hands and at the chalkboard and chatting excitedly as a teacher wrote on the chalkboard and taught them things they were supposed to learn by heart. The atmosphere in the classroom was twisted, evil, and threatening. Everything from the glint in the teacher's eyes to the almost fanatic look in the students' eyes, not to mention the suspicious rather evil-looking incense sticks burning in the room, and the evil and oppressive but invisible presence in the room.

The only thing that didn't look or feel evil in this room was a pair of spies or secret agents who seemed to be on a mission to stop this evil presence. One of them was a tall woman with long ash blond hair. She was wearing red boots, a red coat, a red wide-brimmed hat and black sunglasses. I think she was a human, but it's possible that she might have had some fae blood or blood of another supernatural race in her lineage. The other one was a lizardman. He was walking upright like a human and he was covered in sand-colored scales. He was wearing brown boots, a brown open vest that showed his scaly chest, a brown wide-brimmed hat, and black sunglasses. He had a long scaly tail that helped him maintain his balance and grace when he was running or leaping, like many land animals in our world. He also had a crocodile snout and when he was talking to his work colleague, I could see his big croc teeth. But I wasn't scared. I felt safe around those two. I could see that they were good guys and that they were opposed to the evil entity permeating the room, that they were on a mission to fight it and stop it and keep people safe. The young woman looked very focussed and ready to intervene at any given moment, but only observing for the time being. The lizardman seemed to be a firm but gentle and kind creature who was always fair and who hated violence and only used it to defend himself and protect the people he was supposed to keep safe. He had a soft voice, soft manner and enough natural authority and tact to be effective. He was a reassuring creature to be around.

I couldn't really hear what they were saying because of all the chatter in the busy classroom. The teacher was basically giving a class on how to be a devil-worshipping freak or a cult leader, it was a session of pure brainwashing, and those people were worshipping an evil entity for power and prestige, merely to satisfy their selfish greed to own everything. I couldn't really hear what the woman and the lizardman were saying to each other bit I heard a phrase or two. Like the lizardman saying, "Oh, really?". And the woman saying, "They need to be stopped and helped." Those two were more than just work colleague, they were friends. There was a real friendship and synchronicity between them, they were as close as siblings. I don't get why that woman was wearing red clothes though. Why such a bright color? Wouldn't it attract attention to her? You'd think the last thing a spy or secret agent want is to attract attention to themselves, and yet she was wearing scarlet clothes. But then again, maybe her clothes had some kind of magical ability and made her stealthy or invisible at will, I honestly don't know. But I am not a spy or secret agent, and I wouldn't presume to tell those two how to do their job.

What bothers me the most is to this day I still don't know their names, and yet I would love to put names on those faces who have haunted me for years, faces that I'll never forget, instead of calling them "them" or "those people" or "the woman and the lizardman". I don't even know if lizardmen and lizardwomen consider themselves to be "people" or "creatures" and if any of those terms would offend them. I wish I could have stayed in that parallel world or alternate reality much longer because I would have loved to learn more and know more about its inhabitants. I find it sad that the lizardmen and lizardwomen, among other other things, went extinct or went into hiding in our world a long time ago and do not really exist in our reality anymore. But maybe it's for the better if they don't show up in our reality anymore, because here people would probably hunt them down to cage them and experiment on them, or demonize them and try to kill them just for being different. Some people in our world are so narrow-minded and they have an irrational fear of any and every thing they don't know. That's terribly sad.

It's probably my fault too that I don't know their names. After all, I didn't ask. I didn't want to disturb or distract them, because they seemed to be the one thing standing in between the evil entity and the people those two were on a mission to protect. Maybe someday, I'll find my way into that parallel universe or alternate reality once again, and when I met them under different circumstances, I'll ask them for their first names and asked them if they progressed in their mission to stop this evil entity. I wonder who they were working for, who sent them on a mission to stop this evil entity and keep those people safe. To this day, I still don't know the answers to those questions and so many others. I still have more questions than answers, but I trust that some of my questions will excite you too. So many things remain a mystery. Yes even in the 21st century in our world, a time full of all kinds of different information, many things remain a mystery to us.

All of a sudden the students in the classroom became all excited. The teacher looked at her students and smirked, and the evil glint in her eyes was enough to make the lizardman frown and the woman stay on her guard. Thick smoke arose from the suspicious rather evil-looking incense sticks and the students and teachers started singing a hymn to the demonic spirit. They called him Red Skull. He manifested in the room as a disembodied spirit that looked like a big skeletal red dragon with four skulls, a four-headed dragon. The students and teacher kept singing, worshipping and applauding, and the more they did that, the more tangible and strong the evil entity seemed to grow, as if he was feeding off of the attention and worship they lavished upon him and those people didn't seem to realize what they were getting themselves into. Those idiots could consider themselves lucky that some folks like the woman and the lizardman were willing to put their safety and their lives on the line to stop evil entities like him, keep people safe, and save idiots from themselves. I saw the woman and lizardman talk to each other with a determined look in their eyes, and I knew they were coming up with a plan or recapitulating the plan. Chaos erupted in the classroom; chatter, singing, worshipping, laughter, sounds of scraping chairs, and the evil entity hovering in the room who couldn't wait to have a material body to wreck havoc upon that world.

I wanted to help the woman and the lizardman but I also didn't want to be in the way. I felt sad because that world was in danger and needed help, and I didn't really know how to help, and I was worried about the inhabitants of that world. That's when I received a vision of what that parallel world or alternate reality looked like outside of the school grounds. A world that looked gloomy and ravaged by; pollution, natural disasters and toxins release by excessive digging, greed, etc. Then I heard soft voices and felt invisible benevolent presences around me. Those were good entities. Probably angelic spirits. They gave me a message of hope that sounded like a prophecy. One of the soft voices shushed the others and said to me, "Someday, they will come back, the chosen ones, they will release "vitamins" into the atmosphere and the Earth will become healthy, vibrant, and beautiful again." The pollution, the damage, and the ugliness would be erased, and the world would be healthy and beautiful again. This was good news. I was glad to know that this parallel world or alternate reality would be saved by people and/or entities working to restore the planet and reform evil and corrupt people and/or entities.

It wasn't the first time that I was travelling to parallel universes or alternate realities in my "dreams" and it wouldn't be the last time. I had seen other parallel worlds or alternate realities in my "dreams" before and inhabited quite a few of my alternate selves. For example, there was a parallel universe where I didn't quit smoking. Ugh. What was my alternate self thinking? I quit three years ago and my health and wallet are all the better for it. Here is another example, there was a parallel universe where I... was in the military? What? Ugh. You have to be kidding me. I'm a pacifist who hate violence and bloodshed. Of course, video games don't count, I'm talking about actual violence not virtual games which have been proven to be cathartic and to reduce violence in our society. But I only use violence as the last resort and only in self-defense or to protect my family. But the vast majorities of wars today are not wars of defense, they are wars of agression and wars based on lies, and I am too much of an anti-conformist and independent thinker to join the military and take orders from shady people when I don't trust military leaders, who have been known to order some horrific atrocities, and I don't want to be associated with the action of most military leaders and their soldiers who blindly obey the government despite the fact that said government is in bed with Wall Street and its Canadian equivalent and cut social programs that help the poor and the disabled to put more money on wars based on lies which fuel hostility against a country and create refugee crises that the government then blame on the victims, the immigrants. And of course, more tax cut breaks for the rich and corporatocracy. I hate war and people killing other people for oil, big businesses, and endless profit for the military industrial complex who profit from vioelnce, bloodshed and misery. It's really disgusting.

As someone once said: (Quote) "Are the troops who blow the whistle, discharge, or outspokenly opposed the war worthy of support too? Yes. How about the troops that desecrate and urinate on dead bodies, torture on command, and rape their peers, are they worthy of said support too? No. "Support the troops" is a basic bumper sticker slogan that causes so much confusion and cognitive dissonance. Stop saying it. Young people should be encouraged to think critically before enlisting. Instead they're being misled by schools, the mainstream media, and people that worship obedience and patriotism. They should research topics likes; PTSD, the incompetencies of the VA, sexual assault statistics, the possibility of being asked to do something sickening by their superiors, and the consequences of speaking up if they see something heinous. Many don't realize that if they become disillusioned during active duty there is no way to leave without completely trashing their reputation. I want kids to be able to see their talents, skills, and trades to productive rather than destructive causes. And joining the military isn't just something to do because you don't know what else to do. What are they protecting our freedoms. What a farce! Switzerland seems to be doing just fine. Nobody messes with them because they don't mess with anybody else. There's a difference between defense and offense. Do we really need to have nine hundred military bases around the world? Blowback is a real thing and a lot of people view us as the terrorists occupying their lands. It makes me really sad that noble, valiant intentions are being exploited by those in power who seek to control and get rich in an imperialistic game across the globe. We can be proactive and support the "troops-to-be" by making sure we're asking them the tough questions and exposed to all the information. Luckily, the Internet is making ignorance quickly impossible. Please post any ressources related to the subject online, anything you think might help; people, books, videos, documentaries, alternate news, organizations, etc. There wouldn't be much of a military if nobody signed up. Help to spread the pro-peace message, not the platitude that only perpetuates endless war and enslaves in debt forever. Oh yes, and get the recruiters out of the government schools. I swear they make me want to puke, with their pull-up bars, and fancy uniforms, and girls swooning all around them. They prey on the vulnerable and it's disgusting. Really creepy." (Unquote)

That is so true. And I can't get over the fact that I have a freaking alternate self out there who has joined the rotten military institution who blindly obey greedy political leaders and the establishment. I just don't want to think about it and I'm not sure there's much I can do about it. Fortunately, I had more positive experiences and those brought me joy and healing. I know that I will have many experiences like the one I just told you about, the one where I met that woman and lizardman. Like I have said earlier, think about it. What if your "dreams" are realities from parallel universes. And possibly, your reality is one of their "dreams". What if "dreams" are actually just the adventures you have in parallel universes across the multiverse? You can hold a journal and record your adventures in the parallel universes you experience in your "dreams". Life is full of mysteries waiting to be discovered and things to be experienced. Isn't that exciting? I shared some of my experiences with you and now you can share your own experiences with each other. Interraction and sharing experiences with each other brings people closer together and it's the spice of life. I will end on this note. Not only are we in the universes but the universes are in us too. I don't know of any deeper spiritual feeling than what it brings upon us.

\- End -

\--------------------

Citations:

"There's no such thing as fiction or imagination, as they're merely non-fiction manifestations in the wrong parallel universe." - Daniel Marques.

"The quantum theory of parallel universes is not the problem, it is the solution. It is not some troublesome, optional interpretation emerging from the arcane theoritical considerations. It is the explanation, the only one that is tenable of a remarkable and counter-intuitive reality." - David Deutsch.

"Quantum computation is... a distinctively new way of harnessing nature... It will be the first technology that allows useful tasks to be performed in collaboration between parallel universes." - David Deutsch.

"If I get a parking ticket, there is always a parallel universe where I didn't. On the other hand, there is a parallel universe where my car was stolen." - Max Tegmark.

"The only true borders lie between the universe and parallel universes." - Khalid Masood.

"Heaven is a parallel universe", Khalid Masood.

"If you want to find the secrets of the universe, think in terms of energy, frequency, and vibration." - Nikola Tesla.

"In the parallel universe the laws of physics are suspended. What goes up doesn't necessarily come down, a body at rest does not tend to stay at rest, and not every action can be counted on to provoke an equal and opposite reaction. Time, too, is different. It may run in circles, flow backward, skip about from now to then. The very arrangement of molecules is fluid: tables can be clocks, faces, flowers. - Susanna Kaysen." 

"In a parallel universe, someone cared about her not getting an education." - Sarah Mishra.

"Each nanosecond of history branches off into an infinite amount of parallel universes." - Pete Carroll.

"I was good at math and science, and I got a lot of degrees in lots of things, but in a parallel universe I probably became a chef." - Nathan Myhrvold.

"The universe is filled with the evidence of God's greatness. In awesome wonder we can consider the worlds He has made for us." - David Jeremiah.

"I entered what I can only describe as an alternate universe, and experience timelessness for myself. There was no refuting the immortality of the soul for me ever again after that." - Susan Schneider.

"You can't connect the dots looking forward; you can only connect them looking backwards. So you have to trust that the dots will somehow connect in your future." - Steve Jobs.

"To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment." - Ralph Waldo Emerson.

"Mystery creates wonder and wonder is the basis of man's desire to understand." - Neil Armstrong.

\- End -

\----------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on two Shadowhunter Chronicles fanfics for Malec Day (December the 20th), they'll be mostly Christmas fluff fanfics. One of them will be rated T. The other one will be rated E, and for this one I'll be writing my first ever actual, and explicit, lovemaking scene, I hope I'm not going to screw it up, and I hope my readers will be understanding and patient.
> 
> Like I said before, I'm going to write more stories in the upcoming months. If you want to be notified when I post new works, subscribe to me.
> 
> Also, see this:
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
